dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Kyung
Perfil *'Nombre artistico: '''Kyung thumb|390px *'Nombre real: 박경 (Park Kyung) *'Profesion:'Cantante, rapero, compositor *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Edad Coreana:' 24 *'Estatura: '''1.68 cm *'Peso: 56kg *'Tipo de Sangre: ' B *'''Signo Zodiacal: Cancer. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Mono. *'Agencia: Seven Season Programas de TV * '''2014: 5 Minutes Before Chaos * 2015: Problematic Men Programas de Radio *Younha's Starry Night Radio - junto a Zico y Jaehyo (2012) Discografía Experiencia Compuso y rapeó en: * La letra del single digital "Harmonics" *"Hope for Korean Hip Hop" (Pista de Cho PD "Victory") *"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint "2 The Hard Way") *"It's All Act" (Digital de Jung Seul Ki "Same Spot in the End") * "Hero Music" (Bizniz "Ego") *"It's Not Over" (Miss. $ en su mini álbum digital "Miss Independent") Participaciones: *Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura (Cho PD, Verbal Jint) * Participó en el MTV Rockem Hard Compuso: * El primer single álbum de Block B (Do U Wanna B?) Mixtape *Park Kyung - Cheesy Cheesy. Colaboraciones * Falling Down - Zia ft. Kyung * It's Not Over - Miss $ ft. Zico, U-Kwon, Kyung * Turn Around - Zico ft. Kyung * Be quiet - Mino ft. Kyung *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP ft. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: 'Block B *'Educación: '''Kaimo High School (Nueva Zelanda) *'Chica ideal:' Kyung dijo: "A decir verdad... Yo no miro el aspecto físico. ¿Altura? No la necesita. ¿Peso? Tampoco lo necesita. Sólo necesita un buen corazón." Le atraen las chicas de cabello largo. Lo primero que Kyung mira en una chica es el cabello. *'Familia: Padres, hermano menor (Park Chan) y hermana mayor (Park Sae Him) * '''Religión: Cristiano-evangélico *'Hobbie: '''Navegar por Internet. *'Especialidades: Rapear y componer *'''Apodos: Korean Eminem, Derp King. *Conoce a Zico desde la escuela primaria *Llegó a vivir un año en Los Angeles con su abuela cuando estaba en la secundaria. *Era un estudiante talentoso en matemáticas durante la secundaria. *Zico y Kyung tuvieron la misma ex-novia durante la secundaria, pero no al mismo tiempo. *Le gusta los noraebang (karaokes) *Le gusta ir a cafeterías, puesto que le encanta el café *Kyung fue elegido como trainee mientras estaba estudiando en Nueva Zelanda. Es uno de los más experimentados del grupo *Fue apodado por sus fans como "Korean Eminem", gracias a su estilo de rap tan similar a dicho rapero. Además, él dijo que sus amigos, cuando era más pequeño, lo llamaban así *Las fans suelen elegirlo como uno de los favoritos de Block B debido a su personalidad, es muy cariñoso y amable. Le gusta llamar a sus fans, jugar con ellas e incluso abrazarlas *En una entrevista les preguntaron sus gustos en chicas, a lo Kyung dijo que le gustaba una artista extranjera a lo que despertó el interés de todos y los miembros empezaron a decir que era una chica japonesa-americana que apenas empezaba su carrera, dejando ver que era menor de edad. *Es parte del grupo 92 Line, el cual esta conformado por Zico, C.A.P de Teen Top y Seung Hyun, Min Hwan de FT Island y Lizzy After School. *Le gustan las chicas menores de edad, le parecen mas tiernas y juguetonas. * Dijo que le gustan las chicas lindas y tiernas, y menciono a IU,Soyou de SISTAR, Jiyoung (KARA) y Qri (T-ara). Despues se le preguntó si le gustaba Lizzy (After School) y él dijo que no debido a que eran amigos cercanos y sería muy incomodo. *Zico , Park Kyung y C.A.P son muy cercanos, suelen tomarse fotos graciosas y publicarlas en sus twitter *Tiene una canción en el nuevo mini-álbum (Very Good) de Block B, llamada "When, Where, Do what how", que cuenta con la colaboración de Jo Hyun Ah de Urban Zakapa. *Actualmente está asistiendo a la Universidad Inha de Teatro y Cine *Dijo en una entrevista que cuando surja la oportunidad, le gustaría probar la actuación *En esa misma entrevista, dijo que le gustaría probar el doble grado en Administración de Empresas y agregó "Quiero hacer negocios más adelante. Para poder hacer negocios, debo saber cómo funciona la administración y qué debo hacer. Me gustan los números desde que soy joven." *Es amigo de Ryeowook de Super Junior *Fue nominado por Hyuna de Urban Zakapa para realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Además nominó a Zico , Yewon de Jewelry y Yook Jidam, ex-concursante de Show Me The Money.aquí * Las fans suelen llamarle "Greasy" (Una expresión determinada para decir baboso/ligón) porque siempre intenta ligar con las chicas, incluso en algunas de sus canciones como "Oh" describe la forma en que intentaba conquistar a una. Además él siempre trata demasiado bien a las fans, pero no de la misma forma que el resto, sino de forma muy empalagosa. * Kyung tiene un hábito de decir "Aight" antes de empezar un rap. Se puede notar en Nillili Mambo, Action, Mental Breaker, Nice Day, Very Good y Jackpot. * Hizo un cameo en High school love on, en el episodio 20. * Su sonrisa es similar a la de Kyuhyun integrante de Super Junior. * Parece ser un fanboy de BESTie por lo que se ve en un video en el que les estan haciendo una entrevista y él detrás estaba tomándose una selca escondido. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNo5XUFgbho%7CVideo (Minuto 3:19) * Tiene un gran parecido a el hermano de Zico, Taewoon. * Sabrii Jmnz lo nombro el mas adorable y tierno de BLOCK B. * Estuvo en Problematic Men remplazando a Rap Monster de BTS. * Debutará como solista a finales de Septiembre. * Es muy amigo de Hyo_Yeon de Girls_Generation. * La cantante Park Boram, será quien le acompañe en su debut solitario. Kyung mismo fue quien contacto a Boram para poder realizar el dúo. * Es el mejor amigo de Yoon Bo Mi de Apink, ya que las madres de estos dos ya se conocían antes de que Bomi y Kyung debutaran. Kyung dijo que no hay ningún secreto en la que ellos dos no se guarden ya que son como mejores amigos Enlaces *Twitter *Perfil (nate) * Instagram Galería Kyung01.jpg Kyung02.jpg Kyung03.jpg Kyung04.jpg Kyung05.jpg Kyung06.jpg Kyung07.jpg Kyung08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Park Kyung - Ordinary Love (Feat. Park Boram) Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1992